Broken Ribs
by Little Ms. Sarcastic
Summary: Emily Evonne had been there from the beginning and would still be wrapping his broken ribs until the end if need be. ( Abuse is present, as is cussing and other. Read responsibly.)


" Emms." A weak almost whimper called from behind me. I turned around just in time to catch my oldest friend before he hit the ground. I gently stroked his beaten and bruised face with the back of my fingers, a tear blurring my vision. I sniffled once, put his arm over my shoulder and shifted my weight so I could ease him off the ground without losing my balance.

" Come on Isaac, just a few more steps." I lied trying to get him to my car so I could properly take care of him. " That's it, just a little more." I could tell that he was really trying but, his body just couldn't handle walking on his own. When we successfully made it to my car I quickly opened the back door and sat him on the leather seat and buckled him in before I got in the driver's seat and pulled out leaving tire marks behind me. " Hey, Isaac. Look at me, babe. I know you're tired but, you can't fall asleep on me now." I said looking in the rear view mirror and seeing his eyelids droop.

" I'm so tired and it hurts." Came his weak reply.

" I know, sweetheart. I know." I murmured and pulled into the driveway. I glared at the stairs that led up to my room after about 5 minutes of trying to get him into the house at all. " I'm not going to lie; this is going to suck." I warned and painfully slowly lead him upstairs. I opened my door and put him on the bed. Grabbing my medical kit, specifically bought for this, I peeled off his bloody shirt and tossed it onto the floor. The blonde's chest was more cut up than a turkey on Thanksgiving and I had a feeling that his back was worse. I grabbed a syringe and a glass vile filled with clear liquid, and injected it into Isaac's arm. " Better?" I asked and brushed his hair out of his face, which look so much more relaxed that it broke my heart that I had to drug him in order to see that look of peace on his face.

He nodded slightly before giving into the warm feeling coursing through his veins and spreading to every part of his aching body, making the pain go away. I made sure that he was thoroughly passed out so I didn't hurt him as the thin needle pierced his pale skin, and slowly pulling the knife cuts closed. After making sure all of the cuts on his chest were taken care of I rubbed a balm onto all of the many bruises the turned his torso a horrid purple color. I coaxed him into rolling over so I could get to his back that looked worse than his front did. At some point after stitching up and rubbing balm over the vast majority of his chest and back I had fallen asleep only to be woken up by Isaac whimpering and sobbing. Now it was time for the worst part; checking his ribs. I ran over to the bed as fast as I could and held him in my arms as he cried and cried nonstop for an hour and a half.

" Hey, look at me." I whispered and gently pulled his chin to look at me. " I have to check your ribs now so, I need you to bear with me. I promise I'll do it as fast as I possibly can." I gave him a kiss on the forehead and placed my hands on either side of his chest. " Here we go." I slowly applied pressure and moved closer to his sternum when he nodded, telling me that there was no pain. I smiled and nodded, applying pressure, moving my hands closer and closer when he screamed, his head thrown back and tears streaming down his face. I immediately lifted my hands and placed them on either side of his wet face. " Isaac. Isaac, it's okay, I'm done. I promise." After his crying died down, I quickly wrapped his ribs and gave him another dose of the anesthetic so he could actually get some sleep. I carefully climbed behind him on the bed and slowly pulled his head into my lap, brushing his hair out of his eyes. I called his dad and told him some B.S story about a Biology project that we didn't have coming up and that he'd have to stay over at my house for the rest of the week to finish it. I threw my phone onto my desk, gave Isaac another kiss on his forehead and played with his hair until I fell asleep.


End file.
